madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
POM; Thirst for revenge, Chapter six
Chapter six of POM; Thirst for revenge. Plot Tyrant the Tarbosaurus had been watching Monica the Shuvuuia's progress and wasn't really that surprised to see that she had lost, luckily he has a second distractor, "Lel, it's your turn now" he said over a comlink, Lel the Saichania was who he was talking to and answered "understood, I'll do my best to stall them". The next day The Velociraptors and penguins got packed and on q the North Wind returned, "so where should we go?" Short Fuse asked, "we think we have a lead, some mining town called Van Meter" Skipper informs, "but isn't that place haunted?" Corporal asks, receiving a few nods, "I'm sure the van meter monster is just a myth" Eva soothed, "that's what I'm saying" Kowalski added, "well myth or not, the coal mines is the kind of hiding spot Tyrant likes, eerie, avoided, you name it" Blik describes. Suddenly what sounded like hissing made all the hair and feathers on everybody stand on end, turning they see a new dinosaur giving a wicked smile, "hello there" it said in a Chinese accent, it's voice suggesting it was a girl, the raptors though were familiar with this one too, "Lel" Ike growled, "who?" Rico asked, "that's Lel, she an ankylosaur called a Saichania and like Monica is a bounty hunter" Harry explains, "another enemy of yours" Classified asks, the raptors nod, Lel then spring at them causing them to jump back, "Rico lets-" Skipper began, "guys wait, you need to be careful when fighting an ankylosaur" Miyuki advised, "start looking for a weak spot, and in her case it's the belly" Obi-wan added, "so we have to get underneath her to hurt her?" Private asks, "afraid so, here watch" Kicker offers and charges, Lel spun to hit him with her clubbed tail but Kicker jumps up and lands on her back, he then swings down her side and managed to land a hit to her underneath, Lel groans from the pain and tries to shake him off, "oh now I see" Skipper compliments and he and his team decide to join the fight, however Lel managed to get Kicker off and saw the penguins, she hit Private with her tail sending him flying into a garbage can, "Private" Skipper called with Kowalski and Rico looking too but in doing so let their guards down, they turned around just to see Lel knock them away with her tail too, sending them into the flamingo exhibit, "golly" Pinkie exclaims from shock, "North Wind, you'd better sit this one out, me and my team got this" Elvis states to the North Wind who took her advice and went to the penguins, Corporal having gone to Private, the dromaeosaurs were now up against the ankylosaur who at first managed to hold her ground but began to feel weak after suffering multiple jabs to her belly, in a last ditch effort she fled into the sewers, "ugh what is that?" Sheen complained plugging his nose, "that's a sewer" Eva explains, then explaining what it was for much to the raptor's disgust, "Lel went in there though, but we had weakened her so she won't be bothering us for a while" Harry stated, the penguins groaned from the scuffle as well as the medical attention they were receiving from Ike, "you're lucky to have survived, ankylosaur tail clubs are strong enough to break bone" he comments, "we been through worse" Skipper retorts, Ike then went to nurse Private who suffered a black eye from the smack, "oh my gosh Private!" Skipper exclaims in worry seeing his boy looking hurt, "I'll be alright" Private offered, "aw I'll take care of your little booboo" Skipper babied, Private groaned in slight annoyance, "I got some ice packs in the jet" Classified offered, to which Skipper nodded. They all boarded the plane and headed west, Classified had given Private an ice pack for his eye and when Skipper was having a chat with Blik he asks "Skipper's still treating you like a child isn't he?", Private nodded, "sometimes, he's also acted fatherly sometimes" he describes, "how long have all four of you known each other anyway?" Classified added, "well Skipper, Kowalski and Rico seem to know each other since birth, I had hatched at a later time than them but I also knew them since birth, especially after they saved me even before I was born" Private describes again, "saved you? from what?" Classified wondered, "leopard seals, I was still an egg at the time, except I was abandoned but they saved me and took me in" Private said happily, "you were abandoned?" Classified gasped at, "afraid so, I don't even know who my parents are, nor why they abandoned me or what happened to them, Skipper Kowalski and Rico didn't even get to say goodbye to their parents when they went after me, as we all got stuck on an iceberg" Private tells, "wow, sorry to hear that" Classified pitied, now he knows why Skipper had gotten so worked up when Dave had kidnapped Private and thought to have killed him, Classified even felt guilty for taking advantage of it to make fun of Skipper, had the wolf known this he probably wouldn't have the heart to brag, no matter how much he hated him, his thoughts were interrupted when Elvis arrived, "how's he doing?" she asks the wolf, "he's fine" Classified answers, "good, I was worried there for a moment, I was also surprised to see how concerned Skipper was" Elvis describes, "he has been concerned before, I've seen it" Classified admitted, "you have?" Elvis asks, "yeah, you see when we first met my team and them actually hated each other, well mostly me and Skipper, the only time I saw him that worried over Private was when he was kidnapped at the shanghai aquarium in china by an octopus named Dave, when we both had a plan to free Private Skipper and me kept butting heads, although he eventually voted for me he wasn't happy to, especially after I...I..." Classified suddenly stuttered, Elvis gave a suspicious look, Classified had the feeling she wouldn't like it but decided not to hide it, "...I worsened it by insulting him over it" he finished, "you teased him over losing something near and dear, I guess you weren't kidding over the 'hate each other' part" Elvis scoffs, "I apologized though" Classified countered, "fine with me, but you shouldn't have done it at all, in fact you both shouldn't have been so hostile at all, ever hear of strength in numbers? the more the merrier" Elvis scolded and was about to leave when she suddenly came face-to-face with Skipper, Classified was also surprised and asked "how long were you listening?". "I heard enough, and frankly I think you were right about it too, if you were there than maybe our little feud wouldn't have even existed" Skipper guesses, "told you" Elvis brags and leaves, "is she always like that" Classified asks, "afraid so, she doesn't like jerks or abuse one bit, and she has the worst temperament you could imagine, and trust me, you do not want to get on any of those dinosaur's bad sides" Skipper advised, "point taken" Classified remarked. Stay tuned for POM; Thirst for revenge, Chapter seven Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Fandom